fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nocna zasadzka
Lisa : Zimno , zimno .. Siedzi i trzęsie się pod kocem . '' '''Lisa ;' Ciekawe ,czy na zewnątrz jest tak samo . ??? : 'Uwierz mi , na zewnątrz jest gorzej . '''Lisa : '''AA ! To ty ! ''Tajemnicza postać podeszła do niej , nie zdjąwszy wcześniej kaptura . '' '??? : Tak , to ja. Lisa : '''Więc to nie był tylko sen . '''Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Noc , Okolice jaskini Catherine ; '''Więc się spotykamy . '''Bob : '''Po tylu latach znowu muszę oglądać twoją blada cerę . '''Catherine : '''Czy ty naprawdę myślisz ,że pozwoliłabym ci na to ! ''Niepewnie podchodzi do niej . '' '''Milda : '''Czy możemy ich zaatakować ? '''Catherine : '''Nie przeszkadzaj mi w monologu ! '''Bob : '''To my sobie pójdziemy co nie ? '''Catherine : '''Nie ma mowy ! ''Zbiegła i wystrzeliła strzałę , która minęła tylko o centymetr Boba i skałą za nim eksplodowała . '' '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Taka siła rażenia ? Niedobrze .. Dziewczyna dopadła go i przycisnęła do ściany jaskini . Catherine : '''Zatłukę cię ty śmieciu ! '''Bob : Innym razem cukiereczku . Uderzył ją w kostkę . Dziewczyna się przewróciła . Bob wyciągnął mały nożyk i miał ją trafić , ale ta zablokowała łukiem . '' '''Catherine :' Jesteś żałosny . Spójrz na siebie . Kiyoko ''': Może pomóc ? '''Catherine : Zeżryjcie ją ! Milda : Nareszcie ! Hektor zaczął biec w stronę Kiyoko . Milda zaczęła się przemieniać w swoją inną formę . '' '''Milda :' Aghh ! Kiyoko : To są potwory , nie ludzie . Ścisnęła miecz w swojej dłoni , po czym pobiegła w stronę Hektora . '' '''Hektor : '''Czas na drapanie ! ''Wybił się w górę i swoją noga kopnął Kiyoko prosto w twarz . '' '''Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Chyba źle to przemyślałam '''Hektor :' Jest moja ! Robi unik , ale nagle do walki wprasza się Milda . Milda : '''Widziałam lepsze wojowniczki . '''Kiyoko : Tak sądzisz ? Skacze jej na głowę . Zaczyna się szarpać . Chce jej przebić głowę , ale nie może . '' '''Kiyoko :' Z czego ty jesteś zrobiona ? Jak aligator z pancerzem . Milda : Podziwiam twój dar ironizowania , ale to nic ci nie pomoże . Chwyta ją jednym pazurem . '' '''Milda :' I co na to . Kiyoko : '''A na to , żryj piasek ! ''Sięga nogą do ziemi i sypie jej piaskiem , przez co ją dekoncentruje. '' '''Milda : '''Wilczku , teraz ty się zabaw ! '''Hektor : Czekałem na świeżą dziczyznę ! Kiyoko : Wydaje mi się ,ze to wilki są polowanie. Hektor : '''Ale rola się odwróciła ! '''Kiyoko : '''Wy strasznie krzyczycie. '''Hektor : '''Dosyć ! ''Piasek nieco odpadł i zaczął padać śnieg . '' '''Kiyoko ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jeśli mnie słyszysz koleżanko , to niestety mam złą informację . Nie spełniłam twojej prośby . Coś czuje ,ze to mój koniec. Wyraźnie nie mam siły na dalszą walkę . To będzie mój koniec. ''Podbiegł do niej i chwyta ją w swoje szpony , ale ta go atakuje mieczem i o dziwo rani go . '' '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : Niemożliwe ! Kiyoko : Moja broń go zraniła ? Dzięki Einthe .. Zaskoczona ponowiła atak , jednak teraz nieskutecznie . '' '''Hektor :' Więc to o niej wspominał Egir . Kiyoko : '''To zabawne . '''Hektor : A co myślałaś , że dam się zaatakować ? Kiyoko : Liczyłam na twoją naiwność , ale się pomyliłam . Głupio się do niego uśmiechnęła , ale tak naprawdę była rozbita emocjonalnie i gotowa na to co się stanie. '' '''Hektor :' Dlatego polegniesz ! Ściska jej głowę , aż pęka a przez jego pazury sączy się krew. '' '''Bob : '''Kiyoko .. NIE ! ''Strzela Prosto w Hektora i trafia mu prosto w oko , oślepiając go . Rozkojarzony zaczyna się rzucać . Milda : Zraniłeś mojego potworka . Hektor : 'Agr , jestem wściekły ! AGRR ! ''Z pyska leci mu ślina wystawił swoje kły . Wyją strzałę i biegł w stronę Boba. '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Mam okazję .. ''Chwyta za swój łuk i strzela w Boba , ale znowu chybia. Hektor chwyta go i rzuca o skałę w jaskini .. '''Bob : '''Ma siłę .. '''Hektor : Odważyłeś się zadrzeć nie z tym wilkiem ! Catherine : Opanuj się , teraz jest mój . Poklepała go po ramieniu . '' '''Catherine :' Idź na swoją ucztę , zresztą zrobiło się chłodniej . A ty musisz mieć siły na kolejne wyzwania. Wnętrze jaskinii Bob podnosi się w jaskini panuje niewielki mrok. '' '''Bob ': Zawsze lubiłaś się gnieździć w takich miejscach . Catherine : Ale nigdy nie udawałam kogoś kim nie byłam. I pewnie nie będę . Bob : '''Nie da się wszystkiego naprawić ? ''Podchodzi do niej . '' '''Bob : '''Te wspomnienia . ''Strzela mu liścia '' '''Catherine : Dawno straciłeś ta szansę , miałeś normalne dzieciństwo .. Nabijałeś się ze mnie a ta sytuacja nic nie zmieni ! Bob : To nie tak miało być .. Catherine : '''Niech się dowiedzą jaki byłeś ! Turniej łuczniczy ''Był to turniej dość szanowany i jednoczesnie posiadający niepewnie opinie. '' Dzień przed zawodami , Domek Grupy A ''Widać małą Catherine oraz ubraną w zielone ubranie Ashe. Byłą ona jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Catherine. '' '''Catherine : Jestem podekscytowana ! Dziękuję ,że mi pomogłaś . Ashe : Najważniejsze ,że możemy trzymać się do samego końca. Zaczęła rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy . Gdy nagle wyjęła swój łuk . Usiadła na łóżku i oczyściła go . Ashe : To łuk twojego brata co nie ? Przysiadła się do niej . Catherine : '''Zgadza się . Dostałam go od niego , po tym tragicznym wydarzeniu . ''Pojawiła się jej łza , ale Ashe ją przytuliła. '' '''Ashe : Nie roztrząsaj nad przeszłością . Miałaś ciężkie życie. Catherine : '''Tylko ty byłaś przy mnie . '''Ashe : '''Wiem , pamiętaj o naszej obietnicy . ''Nagle ktoś trzaska drzwiami . Wchodzi młody Bob. '' '''Bob : '''To z wami musze mieszkać . Patałaszki ? Słyszałem tą historię i mnie nie obchodzi . ''Posępniała jej mina . Ashe zdenerwowana wstała i wytknęła rękę. '' '''Ashe : '''Za kogo ty się uważasz ! '''Bob : Za kogoś , to wygra turniej łuczniczy . Specjalnie się wypiął i udawał nie wiadomo kogo . Ashe miała go zaatakować , ale Catherine ja powstrzymała . Catherine : '''Zostaw go . Zignoruj . '''Bob : '''Ta białoskóra dziewczyna mówi dobrze . A teraz wynocha , bo mam trochę do posprzątania. ''Obie wzięły swoje łuki i poszły poćwiczyć . '' Przy jeziorze , zawody . ''Zawody odbyły się na pobliskim jeziorze w Cardiff. Pogoda była piękna , a zawodnicy pełni pasji i zaangażowania. Z wielu dobrych kandydatów akurat Catherine , Bob i Ashe dostali się do finału. '' '''Sędzia : '''Czas więc zacząć finałowe zadanie ! '''Bob : To oczywiste ,że ja wygram . Wyczyścił swoje okulary i pewnie stanął . '' '''Ashe :' Zrobiłyśmy to . Catherine : Wiem , do samego końca. Przybiły sobie żółwika. '' '''Bob :' Phi .. Sędzia : Dobrze , waszym zadaniem jest małe polowanie , na tego jelenia. Żeby go nie zabić , wasze strzały nie będą miały grotów. Wykażecie się zmysłem myśliwego i celnym okiem . Zrozumieliście ? Pokiwali głowami i zajęli pozycję . '' '''Sędzia :' Gotowi , wypuście zwierzę . Ludzie otworzyli klatkę i młoda sarna wybiegła do lasu . '' '''Sędzia :' Ma mój strzał ruszacie. Mija minutka , łania skryła się w lesie. Po tym jak zniknęła sędzia strzelił i cąła trójka ruszyął do lasu na polow Polowanie Ashe : '''Musimy pędzić . '''Bob : Pokonam was dwie bez problemu i za wszelką cenę ! Popycha Ashe , która uderza o drzewo . '' '''Ashe :' Zapłacisz za to ! Catherine : Powodzenia ! Skacze na drzewo , po czym biegnie po gałęziach . Ashe : I tobie też ! Pełna determinacji Catherine biegnie wśród drzew . nagle się zatrzymuje . na dole , przy polanie stoi Bob . '' '''Catherine :' Co on szykuje ? Szelestem podchodzi bliżej . On odwraca głowę , a ona znika w koronie drzewa. '' '''Catherine :' Muszę być ostrożniejsza . Bob : Pewnie to tylko wiewiórki . Wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął groty do strzał . '' '''Bob :' Myślą ,ze są dobre , ale ja jestem od nich mądrzejszy . Catherine : '''On chce oszukiwać , nie kiedy ja tutaj jestem . ''Napięła swój łuk , ale nagle w jej kierunku poleciała strzałą . '' '''Bob : Mam cię , myślisz ,ze jestem naiwny ! Ponowił strzała , a Catherine szybo zeszłą z drzewa. '' '''Catherine :' To tylko zawody , co ci odbija . Bob : Pozbywam się konkurencji . Wyciąga nożyk i rozpędza się w jej kierunku . '' '''Bob : '''Giń ! ''Dziewczyna chciała się zasłonić , Nagle z lasu wyskakuje Ashe i ja chroni. Bob wbija jej nóż w krtań raniąc ją . Catherine : Ty padalcu ! Bob : Ashe , co za cudowne spotkanie .. Ranna dziewczyna padła na ziemię , jej przycaiółka podbiegła do niej . '' '''Ashe :' Uciekaj przed nim , on jest psychopatą. Nic na to nie poradzisz. Posłuchała się jej i ciekła . Z oddali słyszała jej krzyk i cała roztrzęsiona uciekła . Wieczór , po zawodach Widowni z niecierpliwością czeka na przybycie zwycięzcy . Z lasu wychodzi Bob ze związany jelonkiem . '' '''Sędzia :' Po długich oczekiwaniach i wytrwałych poszukiwaniach wygrywa Bob ! Bob : To było zbyt oczywiste ,szczególnie ,że moje rywalki uciekły . Sędzia : Jak uciekły ? Bob wzkazuje na Catherine , która była w trakcie kradzieży roweru . Nieznajoma : Ty zostaw mój rower ! Rzuca się na nią , ale udaje jej się uciec na skradzionym rowerze . '' '''Catherine :' Wy nie widzicie prawdy. Jeszcze cię pomszczę przyjaciółko . Bob : Niech ucieka , ja pani odkupię ten rower z nagrody . Sędzia : '''To się nazywa zwycięzca . ''Wiwatują mu na jego cześć , nie przejmując się w ogóle tym co się stało z Ashe i Catherine. '' Las , po walce '''Aisha : '''Ech ciągle mi te glisty nie chcą wyjść z uszu ! ''Wyciąga jedną i rzuca o ziemię . Jej uwagę przykuwa czerwony ślad. '' '''Aisha : Czerwone ! To może oznaczać dwie rzeczy . Mają tutaj plantację pomidorów i nie powiedzieli mi o niej . Zaczęła lizać to z ziemi . '' '''Aisha : '''Albo przybyła tutaj sekta ! ''Zaczęła wąchać jak pies po ziemi . Aisha : '''Detektyw Aisha na tropie ! O coś wyczuwał . ''Znajduje kość pochodzącą z czyjegoś uda. Smakuje ją ,żeby ustalić swoje śledztwo . '' '''Aisha : '''Jak mogłam się tak pomylić ! ''Nagle coś jej zaświtało . '' '''Aisha : '''Oni mają tutaj zmutowane kurczaki , a to ich udziec. ''Zaczęła ją dalej oblizywać , ale nie mogła . Źle się poczuła . '' '''Aisha : Łee .. Pewnie ja źle karmili . Rzuca kością , ale po chwili podbiega do niej . '' '''Aisha :' Co ja robiłam ? AA , aportowałam kość ! Rzuca i znowu i znowu ją goni . Kamera się oddala . W krzakach leży głowa Lurousa , jakiś dziwny wydziobuje mu oko , po czym odlatuje . '' '''Aisha :' Nie kracz ty pokrako . Kość , pamiętać o kości ! Przy ruinach świątyni Po walce z Elvirą , po dwóch godzinach nieprzytomności w końcu wstał . Valior : O rany .. Zaczął masować sobie głowę . '' '''Valior : '''Co się stało ? ''Rozglądając się zobaczył kawałek ogona Elviry. Valior : Więc udało mi się przeżyć . Niestety szkoda ,ze tego nei pamiętam . Ale najważniejsze ,ze moja misja się zakończyła. Nagle za nim pojawia się zamaskowany człowiek . '' '''Bobbie : '''A skądże .. ''Zdenerwowany chwyta za miecz , ale od jednego uderzenia pada na ziemię . Bobbie : Przyszedłem ci pogratulować . Valior : Czego ! Bobbie : Jak to czego . Za pomoc w badaniach , tak jak reszta tych naiwniaków. Valior : Co ty znowu wymyśliłeś ! Bobbie : Dowiesz się w swoim czasie , ale nie to chcę ci przekazać . Podchodzi i siada na fragmencie świątyni , a Valior wstaje. '' '''Bobbie : '''Nie powiedział ci ? '''Valior :' Co takiego , to ona to zrobiła ! Ona była wtedy w moim domu i zabiła moich rodziców . Bobbie : I nic o mnie nie wspomniała . Mhaha ! Przyleciał do niego kruk z okiem . '' '''Valior :' Mam już dość tych intryg. Bobbie : I ja w sumie też . Więc jeśli chcesz znać całą prawdę . To wiedz, że to ja wynająłem Elvirę do brudnej roboty. To ja stoję za wszystkim ! Quan i pozostali byli zabawkami . Królikami doświadczalnymi , które wybrałem do swoich celów. Nie bez powodu i ty się znalazłeś . udowodniłeś coś . Valior : '''Jak to .. Działali z twojego zlecenia ! '''Bobbie : '''Ona była zagubiona i naiwna . Elvira pragnęła władzy i mocy . A ja pragnę czegoś więcej . '''Valior : Nie ma osoby , która stąpała po ziemi i żywiła tyle nienawiści do ludzi . Bobbie : A tobie daję możliwość stania do walki u mego boku . Wyciąga do niego rękę . '' '''Valior : '''Czyś ty zgłupiał . Nie ma mowy i będę się ścigał nieważne gdzie się schowasz ! ''Odskoczył przed jego atakiem i oparł się o drzewo . '' '''Bobbie : '''Więc dokonałeś wyboru . Możesz liczyć na ponowne , ostatnie spotkanie miedzy nami . ''Zniknął z pola widzenia , zawiał chłodny wiatr i było widać pierwsze płatki śniegu . '' '''Valior : '''Czy taki będzie mój los , los mściciela i jednocześnie samotnika ? ''Odwrócił się i miał iść , ale nagle usłyszał krzyki z oddali . Wukong ; Valior ! Przyspieszył bieg . Valior się obrócił , a Wukong z radości wskoczył na niego . Wukong : Jak się cieszę , że udało ci się ! Valior : Nie masz pojęcia ,ze ja też . Z oddali przychodzi również Ranna Emily i Serensen . '' '''Serensen :' Więc naprawdę walczyłeś . I spełniłeś swój cel . Wukong : Zawsze powtarzałem ,że dasz sobie radę . Valior : Przed tym , czy po tym jak chciałeś mnie zabić ? Wukong : Eee.. Valior : '''Żartuje sobie . ''Padają na ziemię i zaczynają się tarzać po ziemi. '' '''Emily : '''Oni są tacy uroczy . '''Serensen : '''Nawet ja nie zaprzeczę . Ale jest inna sprawa na głowie. ''Po chwili zabawy i uśmiechu oboje wstali . '' '''Wukong : Ok , teraz zmiana. Musimy się schować i ogrzać . Emily : Zostawcie to mnie .. Odeszła od Serensena. '' '''Serensen :' Masz przecież złamaną rękę i problem z nogą . Emily : Spokojnie , nogę zwichnęłam . A co do ręki , póki jedną mam to jest dobrze. Unosi zdrową rękę i tworzy namiot z roślin . '' '''Wukong :' Wbijamy ! Valior : '''Spokojnie, najpierw . ''Koncentruje się i na jego ręka staje w ogniu i strzela tworząc w środku ognisko . '' '''Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) ; Kto by się spodziewał . Stworzyliśmy grupę oddanych sobie ludzi . To trochę zaskakujące. '''Emily : '''Idziemy ? '''Serensen : '''Tak , pewnie . ''Cała drużyna weszła do schronienia , ale nie wiedzą co się czai w lesie. W oddali w krzakach widać '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2